Innocence
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Ninjas become babies. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Garmadon didn't mean for such a thing to happen... He just wished he had a do over with Lloyd, but the other pesky ninja got in the way as well.


Garmadon missed his son as a small boy, he could admit that. It was obvious he wasn't so friendly around the teenaged version. He did try, but his son wasn't his anymore in his eyes...

********

So he did what any normal parent would do. He went to the tea lady to get a potion to turn back the clock. It was the only way... Or so he'd think. It didn't matter to him anymore, he just wanted another chance. By any means it took...

********

Starting to walk up the hallway, he found all the ninja laughing and talking in the same room. But as he made his entrance, he could tell it was intense. He had yet to prove he was a good man yet. This wouldn't go down well...

********

But as he flinched slightly under the scrutinizing stares, Lloyd spoke up on behalf of his father, "Hey Dad."

********

They had no idea what he about to do to his own son. This would have to be fast and simple. Great. It wouldn't be at all simple, unless... He walked over to his son, giving the boy a hug. The boys looked ready to go and train, so he had to make this soon as well.

********

When his child gave in to the warm embrace, he pulled the vial from his pocket. The other elemental ninjas noticed this act, freak out, and did their best to get the confused Lloyd out of the way. In the end, the potion affected everyone past where Garmadon stood.

********

He glared as he noticed that everyone became... babies? But his expression softened as he noticed that the kimonos had changed into little onesies for some reason. It worked though, so he shrugged and began walking forward. He picked up his softly cooing child as he noticed the younger looking up at him with wide eyes. Maybe now he'd have that second chance...

********

He left the room as he noticed Nya coming in, hiding his cooing child under an arm sweetly so no one could hear him. Garmadon made it to the living room, sitting down with the little human. He should have thought up what he was planning to do now. Because the age was much younger than he anticipated. He just wanted any sort of second chance, honestly.

********

This would be fine, he figured. The boy began to reach out weakly, prodding at the large hand. The baby seemed around one, but acted much younger. That brought back so many memories. His child had always been somewhat of a slow learned up to about...

********

Did that ever change? Besides the sudden nonstop talking, it really hadn't...

********

Garmadon was unsure how to react when Nya and Wu stalked out into the room, holding the ninjas, two for each of them. It was nearly laughable. But eventually a chuckle slid out from his mouth.

********

His brother spoke about finding Mystake again quietly to the samurai, then found he couldn't leave the babies alone with Garmadon. That would cause problem, because Nya had to drive him there, due to his aching bones as of late. He was getting so old, but he had to help the children... "Can I trust you with them, Garmadon?" He wasn't about to say anything else on the selfish matter. Why the others were affected by this was beyond him.

********

He leered slightly, but gave in to turn and leave after placing Kai and Cole on the couch next to his kin. This was a bad deal... Nya followed his example, putting down the little children slowly, unsure whether it was safe to just take them as well.. But probably safer, knowing what Garmadon was fully capable of. Eventually she left.

********

It bothered Garmadon that he wasn't trusted with anything! He knew they wouldn't be long anyone, so even if he were to... He peered over at the cuddling babies, noticing that Jay fell asleep on the android- however Zane became a baby was beyond his knowledge.

********

Kai was being the fussiest. The fire ninja clearly wasn't one for using words either, just making sobbing and screechy sounds. Even with the dark-haired earth ninja trying to pat his crazy hair, the other grumbled.

********

Feeling bad, the ex-dark lord plucked up the baby, letting him also sit on his lap. Lloyd reached for the hair then, tugging it cutely. It soon became harsh pulling, so the adult intervened by trying to bounce the fussy Kai on his knee. He secretly loved children, and wanted to have more than just Lloyd. Thankfully he didn't knowing how he used to be...

********

Soon he found a tug at his loose kimono as Cole topple onto him and used the sleeve to break the slight fall. Now he wished he had multiple arms... Giving a gentle sigh, he let his own child go to pick up Cole. He held the boy above his head to make him stop pouting, earning a shriek of delight.

********

His own son began to trying to get his attention by tugging at Kai's hair all over again.

********

"Up! Up!" Demanded the small raven-haired ninja, earning a higher leverage. This meant he got all the attention.

********

Only Jay and Zane seemed to not care to have any, then. The humanoid held his friend, letting the other actually fall asleep on his small chest. The blue ninja had stayed up all night before, playing video games to his heart's content.

********

Garmadon had to end up taking turns lifting up the boys, each crying out with glee at this attention. Apparently they had no recollection to their previous lives. Or this was just too much fun. Kai demanded he got lifted upside down, but that was about the only thing he said. These boys must have all been somewhat like his son growing up, he couldn't help but muse.

********

*I*I*I*I*

********

Eventually the babies all basically fell asleep. It was sort of like this rare feeling of pure awe and joy met his face. He had the same three children asleep in his now protective arms, but was watching over the other stray ones like a hawk.

********

When Sensei Wu and Nya made their return, they quietly stalked in. They watched over the scene, finding nothing bad about it...

********

The older had about fallen asleep himself, but looked over with surprise, and then frowned, "Please, just a little bit longer..."

********

And that, he surprisingly got. Finally his joy could stick around... At last he could be truly happy...

**The others would never admit it after that day, and back to normal, but they were having second thoughts on how badly they had treated this new and improved Garmadon.**


End file.
